The present invention deals with bow sights for use on an archer's bow and more particularly to bow sights having a single sighting pin which may be positioned laterally and vertically relative a riser portion of the bow through manipulation of the bow sight.
Many types of sighting devices have been developed for use in association with an archer's bow. The sights generally employ one or more points which may be fixed at a predetermined position relative the bow riser. An archer using the sight aligns the sighting point with an intended target. The relative vertical position of the sighting point on the bow riser effects the vertical trajectory of an arrow being shot from the bow since by causing the archer must raise or lower the bow handle in a pivotal movement about the bow string anchor point in order to align the sighting point with the target. The bow string anchor point is the position to which the archer draws the bow string prior to releasing the arrow. In orthodox methods of shooting, the anchor point is positioned a short distance below the archer's eye level, usually in the vacinity of his mouth or chin. A relatively high position of the sighting pin causes the bow to be pivoted downwardly relative the anchor point and is used at relatively short shooting distances whereas a relatively low position of the sight pin causes the bow to be pivoted upwardly relative the anchor point and corresponds to longer shooting distances.
Bow sights may generally be divided into two categories. In the first category are bow sights having a plurality of fixed pins or having a plate with a plurality of fixed holes therein. The various pins or holes generally correspond to various shooting distances at which the archer may use the bow. A problem with this type device, especially in hunting, is that an archer may aim with the wrong reference pin. Bow sights in this first category are described in Lendway U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,323 and Keller U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,096.
Bow sights in the second category, which include the bow sight of the present invention, are those utilizing a single moveable sighting point. Bow sights in this second category include Leafstrand U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,692; Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,979; Pennington U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,336; Harrington U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,863; Duplechin U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,362; and Perry U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,741. In this type of bow sight the sighting pin is provided in moveable relationship relative the bow handle allowing the sighting point to be repositioned for different shooting distances. It has been difficult in the past to provide a bow sight of this type which is readily adjustable without being unstable. Most prior art devices have utilized a lever arm having various associated locking devices to lock the arm at a desired position. A problem with this type of arrangement is that the locking step requires additional time which may not be available in hunting situations. In addition, such lever arm type devices have proved to be somewhat delicate and subject to bending and twisting, especially when the arm is in a locked position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bow sight for an archery bow which is readily adjustable both vertically and laterally and which maintains a fixed position relative the bow without use of a locking device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which is relatively sturdy and which resists both bending and twisting deformations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which is mountable on a lateral side surface of a bow riser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which may be provided with multiple sight wheels for replaceable use on a single mounting bracket for calibration with different types of arrows.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight having a plurality of selectively positionable marker devices associated therewith for calibrating the bow sight for various shooting distances.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a symmetrical bow sight which may be positioned in forwardly or rearwardly projecting relationship relative a blow riser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which may be used interchangeably with left-handed or right-handed bows.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which is relatively inexpensive to construct.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which can be adjusted with one hand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which provides a high degree of shooting accuracy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight which may be used for hunting or target shooting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow and bow sight assembly in which a sight wheel is mounted directly on a riser portion of the bow.